1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to human body support cushions and more particularly to dynamic cushions for pressure-ulcer prevention. Still more particularly it relates to a dynamic cushion with a surface made of parallel tension-alternating strip clusters pulled or pushed by periodically linearly-moving strip-tail connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
The surfaces of the cushions available in the current market, including all makes of materials such as animal skin, rubber, bamboo, straw, wood, palm fiber, tea leaf, rice husk, and so on, and artificial materials, such as cloth, plastic sheet, artificial fibers, foams, gel, water bags, air bags, springs, and so forth, are mostly not air-passable, which causes the cushion user's buttocks and the area surrounding the user's private part easy to cumulate moisture and get moist tetter or itchy. The capillary and minute vessels in that area, being pressed for too long, will gradually clog up, leading the area into ischemia and making the area's skin feel burning and uneasy. Should the pressure not be released for too long, pressure ulcer will ensue. The pressure-relieving and pressure-ulcer-prevention effects of such traditional cushions are far from ideal.
The present invention not only breaks up the static structure of the traditional cushions and provides a user an excellent effect in pressure relieving and pressure-ulcer prevention but also renders an air-circulation effect at the user's body-contact interface, which is a clear advantage over currently existing air-bladder-type cushions, air-cell-type cushions (e.g. ROHO™ made) or gel-type cushions. This invention uses only one single driving source, not two driving sources, to control all its two-phase embodiments; such design, at least, substantially reduces cost, space, weight, and energy consumption, an economical, convenient and environmentally-protecting method in making a health product for life.